Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to system tools for enabling dispatchers in power grid control centers to manage change, and more particularly to system tools that enable dispatchers in power grid control centers to manage changes using multi-interval dispatch.
Description of the Related Art
There is a need to reduce uneconomical dispatch actions that do not lookahead into future system operation trends, such as, committing CT in real-time that have long minimum run-time and pre-ramp units to accommodate fast load pickup.